


learn how to quit

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Remus can think is <i>god no, that can't be allowed to happen</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn how to quit

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt seven](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/259294.html).

Sirius's lips part as if he's about to speak and all Remus can think is _god no, that can't be allowed to happen_. All that talking - his, Sirius's, theirs - has done lately is fuck things up, every thing but this one, he fears. Why can't Sirius just look at him slyly from more than half-lidded eyes and leave well enough alone? It's not actually well enough, no, everything's awful, but hasn't Sirius learned yet that words can't fix it, make it worse the more earnest they are? _No_ Remus thinks, and kisses Sirius hard and desperate while he still can.


End file.
